


Only Red

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, Light Angst, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: "But that dream had been taken from him. The Resistance had taken everything from him before he could even comprehend the true meaning of loss."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Only Red

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble, but i felt like i should still post it — enjoy :)

Poe’s back was facing towards you, his eyes set out the viewport in front of him, though they were unfocused, almost glazed over. He’d been quiet for some time, unmoving. The somber feeling that hung in the air made the silence anything but comfortable, and you wanted to reach out, put your hand on his shoulder and comfort him but you didn’t know how he’d react.

And truth be told you didn’t think he deserved it.

Killing had always been easy, a necessity in the midst of war, but this time he’d gone too far. Even he could admit that.

But it hadn’t really been his choice. It wasn’t his choice at all and if he’d had a say in it, they never would have been on that desolate planet to begin with.

The haunting screams of innocent villagers still rang in his ears, making his chest contort with an unfamiliar tightness.

It was a planet so small, in a nearly forgotten corner of the outer rim. Kylo Ren thought the Resistance had been hiding there, after an anonymous tip that everyone was now beginning to believe was all just a major setup.

Ren had been angry, of course he’d been angry. He’d always had such a volatile temper.

But he’d taken his anger out on those poor villagers — people who had zero clue as to why the First Order was even there to begin with. They hadn’t been hiding anything because there was nothing there to hide.

And when he’d given Poe the order to kill them all, to burn the village to the ground until nothing remained, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to do it but he knew that his refusal would cost him his life, and the village would still go up in smoke.

But at least then he could’ve died with what little conscious he had still intact.

There had been no point in those killings, it had meant absolutely nothing. It was just plain murder fueled by rage, it had nothing to do with the war or fighting for what they believed was right.

All that blood, it was just red.

“Is this how you thought your life would be?” you asked quietly, not able to stand the silence anymore. “When you joined the Order, is this what you had in mind?”

Poe still didn’t move. For a moment, you thought he might not have heard you, and you hesitated for just a second before turning on your heel with a small shake of your head, ready to leave him to his thoughts when you heard the fabric of his uniform rustle.

The simple answer to your question — no. No, it wasn’t how he imagined his life would go. It wasn’t what he dreamed about when he was a small boy. He’d dreamed of X-Wing’s, not TIE’s. Orange instead of black. Light instead of dark.

But that dream had been taken from him. The Resistance had taken _everything_ from him before he was even old enough to comprehend the true meaning of loss.

All that blood. His mother’s blood.

“Darling, it’s only ever been red.”


End file.
